leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Bewear (Pokémon)
|} Bewear (Japanese: キテルグマ Kiteruguma) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VII. It evolves from starting at level 27. Biology Bewear is a black and pink Pokémon resembling a bear. Its legs and the front of its body are black, while its head, back, and tail are pink. Across the top of its head is a white band with two tufts of fur on each end. This white marking gives it the appearance of wearing a headband with decorative bear ears. It has a short, white muzzle with a triangular black nose. There are pink paw pads on its front paw, and white digital pads on its hind. It has a short tail with dark pink rings. While Bewear may appear friendly, it is actually a very dangerous Pokémon — even considered to be the most dangerous Pokémon in Alola. It must never be approached carelessly, even if it is merely swinging its arms around in a friendly fashion. It shows affection with a fond embrace, but its hugs have incredible force. Trainers of this Pokémon must teach it how to restrain itself when showing affection. http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/bewear/As seen in the anime, Bewear is capable of doing incredible feats such as jumping very high and moving very fast, even being able to run on water. In the anime Major appearances Bewear (anime) A female Bewear living on Melemele Island debuted in Alola to New Adventure!. She took a liking to and allowed them to live in her den. She would also protect them from blasting off by grabbing and carrying them while sprinting. In SM096, Bewear was reunited with her child, a that had been living at Aether Paradise after being rescued by Wicke. Minor appearances Pokédex entries and type. Bewear has extremely powerful arms, and it's very dangerous. It waves its arms in a friendly fashion, but this is a means of warning. Approach with caution.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Bewear debuted in Pokémon Move Specialist Professor Kukui, under the ownership of Hala. It was used to catch him after he stopped Olivia's and Nanu's battle. Lusamine's Bewear first appeared in PASM13. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ]] Bewear appears as a Pokémon summoned from the Poké Ball. It moves slowly across the stage and attacks by using an upright . Bewear also appears as a . Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations |} |} In side games |area=Event: Bewear Appears}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center Bewear|All|Japan|50|April 15 to May 7, 2017|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Pokémon Center Bewear}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up | |Bind|Normal|Physical|15|85|20||'}} By TM/HM By |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Force Palm|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10||'}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15|*|}} |Mega Kick|Normal|Physical|120|75|5||'}} |Stomping Tantrum|Ground|Physical|75|100|10}} |Thunder Punch|Electric|Physical|75|100|15}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |} Evolution |no2=760 |name2=Bewear |type1-2=Normal |type2-2=Fighting}} Sprites Trivia Origin Bewear seems to be based off a bear and the . It also has some similarities to a costume or a stuffed animal. Its concept may also be based on the , a professional wrestling submission, which could also explain its . Name origin Bewear may be a combination of beware, wear and bear. Kiteruguma may be a combination of 着てる kiteru (wearing), 着ぐるみ kigurumi (costume), and 熊 kuma (bear). In other languages , and |fr=Chelours|frmeaning=From and |es=Bewear|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Kosturso|demeaning=From and |it=Bewear|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=이븐곰 Ibeun-gom|komeaning=From , English word "even", and |zh_cmn=穿著熊 / 穿着熊 Chuānzhuóxióng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=穿著熊 Chyūnjeuhkhùhng|zh_yuemeaning=From and |ru=Бeвеар Bevear|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles *Bewear (anime) Notes External links |} de:Kosturso es:Bewear fr:Chelours it:Bewear ja:キテルグマ zh:穿着熊